


seeing red

by gothamsharley



Series: Roisa Fic Week 2019 [4]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Roisa Fic Week, Roisa Fic Week 2019, daughter - Freeform, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamsharley/pseuds/gothamsharley
Summary: When Rose loses her and Luisa’s daughter, Antonia, in a mall and ends up snapping at her as a result, she feels guilty and instead worries about the reason for her daughter’s recent misbehaviour.Roisa Fic Week Day 4 - Kids AU





	seeing red

Shopping had taken its toll on their family. Luisa was carrying most of it while Rose traipsed tiredly behind her, one arm full of bags while her other hand was being pulled by their daughter Antonia. They finally finished their last errand for the day and it was a great relief to all of them. "Okay Annie, seeing as your behaviour was a lot better today, I suppose we can go and buy that teddy bear in the store that you were staring at-" Rose paused as she noticed that there was no tiny hand tugging at her sleeve anymore.  
  
"What is it?" Luisa turned around and stared at the empty space, once occupied by Antonia, next to Rose. "Rose! Where is she?" Rose's eyes scanned the mall.  
  
"She can't have gone far!"  
  
"How didn't you notice that she wasn't holding your hand anymore?!"  
  
"Because I was too focused on how much pain the other one is in!" Rose hissed. "Now calm down. She is going to be fine."  
  
"No she isn't! She can hardly fend for herself, she's six years old for God's sake!"  
  
"Exactly. She's little! There's no way she's made it out of the mall yet so she must still be in here somewhere." She appeared like she was staying calm on the outside but inwardly, Rose was terrified at the thought of them losing their daughter and it being all her fault. The next ten minutes consisted of them both frantically bickering as they raced around, shouting her name as they peered into stores and questioning everyone who passed by if they had seen a little girl matching Antonia's description.  
  
Eventually, they reached the aforementioned toy store and Rose, who had gotten there a lot faster seeing as Luisa was still weighed down by all their purchases, skimmed through the aisles until her eyes fell on a familiar little face. She was cuddling her coveted teddy bear to her chest. "Antonia!" Rose snapped. "How _dare_ you run away like that?" Antonia jumped.  
  
"I'm sorry mommy...I just didn't want anyone else to buy Rosie bear."  
  
"What?! You named her?"  
  
"Yes. After you." Antonia smiled up at her cutely but Rose remained furious.  
  
"Well it's a stupid name! And you're not having the stupid toy!" Antonia clutched the bear tighter as she tried not to cry but Rose ripped it from her arms, sitting it down roughly on the shelf.  
  
"No mommy!" Antonia wailed.  
  
"You are being a selfish greedy brat recently! Your mother and I didn't raise you this way!" Rose's voice was uncharacteristically loud and there was an angry gleam in her sapphire eyes which terrified Antonia.  
  
"Annie?" Luisa had finally caught up to them.  
  
"Mommy!" Antonia pushed past Rose, bursting into tears and leaping into Luisa's arms.  
  
"Oh sweetie. Shh it's okay I've got you," Luisa comforted her, cradling her trembling body in her arms. Rose began to calm down and gazed around at the judgemental looks being shot her way from other customers. Her eyes welled up a little then.  
  
_They all think I'm a terrible mother. Maybe I _am_ a terrible mother._  
  
  
"She's been acting up so much lately! I just...lost my cool with her." Rose definitely wasn't crying. She never cried. Her hand dabbed at her eyes with her tissue so fast that the tears never got to leave her eyes. Luisa sympathetically rubbed her back.  
  
"Babe I..."  
  
"Just go up to bed." Rose wriggled away from her touch, not feeling up to hearing Luisa's feeble attempts to make her feel better right now. "I'll be up in a minute."  
  
Luisa went upstairs and checked that Antonia was still asleep before retiring to her own room for the night. Antonia lay still in the dark but was secretly still awake. She waited until Luisa had left before climbing out of bed and quietly tiptoeing downstairs.  
  
Rose finally let her emotions get the better of her and released a few heart wrenching sobs as her tears began to flow. Antonia frowned as she listened at the door and heard her mommy crying. She leaned against it and panicked a little when it creaked open slightly. Rose's head shot up. "Lu? Is that you? I told you I'd be up in a minute," she sniffled, drying her eyes quickly.  
  
"It's me mommy," Antonia mumbled quietly, preparing herself for a telling off. Rose exhaled as she saw her daughter peek round the door at her.  
  
"Come here sweetie." She extended an arm out to her when Antonia backed away a little. "I won't get mad. And I have a present for you." Antonia slowly walked over and perched on the edge of the couch. Rose picked up the bag next to her and gently pulled something soft and fluffy out of it. Antonia's eyes shone.  
  
"Rosie bear!" Rose nodded and gently passed the teddy to her. Antonia gave it a bug hug. "Thank you mommy." She decided there was someone else she'd much rather snuggle though and put the bear down, wrapping her tiny arms around Rose and nestling into her.  
  
"Oh Annie." Rose kissed the top of Antonia's head and ruffled her hair. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. You've just been misbehaving so much recently." Annie nervously began sucking her hand which Rose promptly removed from her mouth. "You wanna talk to me about what's going on?"  
  
"I didn't want to tell you and upset you mommy." She looked up at Rose's red eyes. "But I made you cry anyway."  
  
"You didn't-"  
  
"Some of the kids at school are bullying me!" Antonia blurted out.  
  
"They're what?!" Rose's voice stayed low but unhappy.  
  
"They take my things and they pull my hair. One of the boys stabbed me with a pencil the other day." Her eyes were spilling over with tears again and Rose restrained herself from threatening to kill a bunch of first graders.  
  
"Annie. I am so sorry." She held her daughter even closer and wiped her eyes with her thumbs. "On Monday, me and mommy Lu are going into school and talking to your teachers and getting this sorted." Antonia kept her head buried in Rose's shirt, soaking it with her tears until her tiny muffled sobs finally calmed down. "Now then. Let's get you back into bed hmm?"  
  
When she didn't receive a reply, she looked down to see Antonia's eyelids closing as her daughter fell fast asleep on her mother's chest. Rose knew she would be stiff in the morning but she didn't care. Laying herself down so Antonia was in a more comfortable sleeping position, she listened to her soft breathing sounds until she fell asleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like today’s fic is badly written so apologies for that but writing for kids definitely isn’t a strong suit.
> 
> If you would like to follow or check me out on other social media, i’m also gothamsharley on Twitter as well as bridgctregan and roisatiara on Instagram!


End file.
